The invention concerns an arrangement for pressing flat workpieces, in particular, of wood, such as veneers. Such a device is, for example, known from German Offenlegungsschrift 39 12 314 and comprises an upper and a lower pressing plate, each of which can be heated and moved toward each other. Further, one upper and one lower transport belt and pressure belt respectively are provided. These two belts run through a continuous channel formed between the pressing plates and are designed as endless belts to be able to transport the workpieces.
With the prior art devices it can prove disadvantageous that the transport and pressure belts become electro- statically charged during operation. Moreover, it may happen that dirt particles collect in the interior of the endless belts, which particles come between the belt and the surface of the pressing plate during the pressing process and have a negative effect on the surface quality of the workpieces.